


被爱妄想 续

by Sylvia_C_295



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 02:36:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvia_C_295/pseuds/Sylvia_C_295





	被爱妄想 续

我的宝贝 总是这么可爱 发呆的时候很可爱 隔着屏幕故意挑逗 撩拨我的时候还是那么可爱 可爱到 让人想弄坏他 宝贝 好好跳舞不好吗 顶胯 摸裆 还露出那么诱人的表情 是在勾引我吗  
扣酱 真的难得出外景节目呢 穿浴衣 泡温泉 很舒服吗 发出那种声音 是在想象 我狠狠进入他的时候 会有多舒服吗

刚の妄想（第三人视角）  
“刚 不。。不要在这里 外面还有staff” 黑底蓝花的浴衣领子被扯开 露出锁骨 下摆被扯上来 匀称的长腿和半露半隐的翘臀 让堂本刚愣了愣神  
行动比什么都诚实 臀瓣 被捏红 感受着对方的另一只手温柔的扩张 堂本光一轻哼出声  
“嘘 扣酱忘了吗 这家温泉旅馆 历史悠久 隔音超差的 还是 扣酱故意想把我们的关系曝光呢 不行哦 著名歌手 和 超级偶像 我们的关系 是秘密呢”  
“嗯~刚 别。。别玩了 快快进来 扩张好了 我想要 想要刚进来”  
“扣酱都邀请我了 我怎么能够拒绝呢”  
“啊啊 好粗 好深 不行了 刚 弄得 弄得我 好舒服”  
“别叫 还是 你想给工作人员演活春宫吗”  
堂本光一闻言 立刻收了声 咬着下唇 一副可怜的样子 堂本刚把光一的长腿放到臂弯 一把抱起光一 将他抵在墙上 粗暴的进出  
“啊啊啊”“嘘 扣酱要是想叫就咬住我的肩膀吧”  
光一毫不客气的咬了上去  
“堂本桑 在里面吗 要准备录影了哦 堂本桑”  
“恩~唔 马。。马上就出来”  
“扣酱 全部射给你 给我生个宝宝 好不好”  
“才不会有孩子呢 啊” 刚把光一放到木椅上 把肛塞塞好   
“扣酱 要夹住哦 不准拿出来”

现实  
堂本刚看了看桌上的杂志 看了看手中的白浊 一脸餍足

穿浴衣的扣酱 真可口 我们的秘密恋情 不能暴露哦


End file.
